1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing and packaging an integrated circuit, especially refer to the manufacturing and packaging procedure of IC (integrated circuit) socket of an integrated circuit, mainly pressure a string of pin unit for the four square edges by molding pin material, then put four pin units and a base board to mould an IC socket, and stick IC chip in the base board of the IC socket and coat IC chip and pins. Finally, cover and stick a panel to finish the IC product packaging procedures so as to curtail manufacturing hours and decrease defective rate of IC sockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, techniques of packaging procedure of the Integrated Circuit for electronic appliance categorize into two following methods:
First, refer to FIG. 3. the pin material (a) is etched or is casted into multiple pins (a1) lined up in rectangle type, then press the continuous metal area at central IC laminate (a2) into the shape as shown in FIG. B, then put the pin material (a) on a mould (f) opposite to it for casting plastic material (g) into the mould gap, till the plastic become solid, cut off the useless metal and remain an IC base (c); and then turn the IC base (c) upside down for cohesion of IC chip (b) on the surface of central IC laminate (a2) of IC base (c), after that wiring the surround connection points of IC chip (b) with pins by metal reel (gold or silver reel), then put an adhesive panel (glass or plastic) (e) on top of the IC base (c) to finish the packaging procedure.
The defectives of conventional manufacturing procedure are as follows: the terminal pins (a1)(must be highly conductive) and IC laminate (a2) (must be highly thermal conductive) has to be built in same material, whereas material with highly conductive and thermal conductive incurs extreme high cost, and the terminal pin (a1) is very slim so that it is hard to be fixed and high pressure plastic packaging with fast injection molding manufacturing procedure; furthermore, when terminal pin (a1) in such conventional manufacturing procedure needs galvanization, the process is to electroplate the whole pin material (a) which cause more electroplating material spending, and the terminal pin (a1) electroplated in this way could be adhered only on the bottom that cause less conductive and adhesive effect. Therefore, products manufactured by such conventional method will decrease market competitiveness.
As to FIG. 4, the component is composed of two PC Boards (h) and (i), the lower layer PC board (h) is made by etching electronic pins (h1) required and base board (h2) in conventional way, then processing upper layer PC board (i) into frame-like structure, then glued both components (h) and (i) into IC base (c) which exposes electronic pins (h1) out from inner side of rectangle frame (j), furthermore, on the central board (h2) of lower electronic PC Board adhesive IC chip, after that wiring metal reel (d) with the surround connection points of IC chip (b), then adhesive a glass or plastic panel (e) on upper PC Board (i) of the IC base (c) to finish the packaging procedure.
The defectives of conventional manufacturing procedure are as follows: during the processing period, both PC Boards are apt to yield zigzag edge which will cause extreme high defective rate at the following step of IC wiring procedure.
Based on the above mentioned conventional IC chip packaging do have its own disadvantages respectively, there is a need to develop a new packaging skill and design a newly manufacturing procedure.